Europa Grand Prix Wiki
Europa Grand Prix (abbreviated EGP), is a song contest on Facebook. The contest is hosted by Tomas Esc Lithuania, design By Edward Williams Each member country submits a song to be performed and then casts votes for the other countries songs to determine the most popular song in the competition but should from their own Contest. The contest has started in , it is inspired by Eurovision Song Contest, which is an annual competition held among many of the active member countries of the Europe Continent Participation 'Debuting Contries' 'Voting' The voting system is the same used in Eurovision Song Contest, which has been in place since 1975, and is a positional voting system. Countries award a set of points from 1 to 8, then 10 and finally 12 to other songs in the competition — with the favourite song being awarded 12 points. After all countries have voted, when all the points have been calculated, the admin of the show call upon each voting country in turn to invite them to announce the results of their vote. Currently, the votes from 1 to 7 are displayed automatically on screen and the remaining points are read out in ascending order by the spokesperson, culminating with the maximum 12 points. 'Ties for first place' In the event of a tie for first place at the end of the evening, a count is made of the total number of countries who awarded any points at all to each of the tied countries; and the one who received points from the most countries is declared the winner. If the numbers are still tied, it is counted how many sets of maximum marks (12 points) each country received. If there is still a tie, the numbers of 10-point scores awarded are compared—and then the numbers of 8-points, all the way down the list. In the extremely unlikely event of there then still being a tie for first place, the song performed earliest in the running order is declared the winner, unless the host country performed first in the running order. The same tie-break rule now applies to ties for all places. 'Nul points' Since each of the participating countries casts a series of preference votes, under the current scoring system it is rare that a song fails to receive any votes at all. Under the rules this means that the song failed to make the top ten most popular songs in any country. When it does happen, it is often referred to in the British populist media as nul points (pronounced as if it were French, although the phrase is meaningless in French). In fact the phrase nul points is never actually read out during the presentation of the Contest. French for "no points" is pas de point and zéro point, and none of these phrases are used in the contest as no-point scores are not announced by the presenters. 'Participants' The following table lists the countries that have participated in the contest at least once. It shows how many times the country has participated in the contest and the number of top five placing. 'Winner wins Twice (EX: If Wins at #01 #02)' If the winner wins in its host Edition that the Second Place will host for next Edition Link to each Editions Link to each Adimistrators Rules #The singer should be from the selected country #If the country will be represented by a band, one of the members should be from the selected country #If the country will be represented by a duet/triplet etc., one of the member should be from the chosen country #If the singer have parents from the selected country, he can represent the country #If the singer don’t live in this country, but he was born in this country, he can represent it #If the singer wasn't born in the country, but lives here, can represent the country #The song can be in any language #The singer must be older than 16 years #Songs who take part in (J)ESC are not allowed (Except some special editions) #The songs from the national finals of Eurovision are allowed. #The covers ARE NOT allowed. Auto Final list Category:Browse